


MELD

by kayseyjoelle



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayseyjoelle/pseuds/kayseyjoelle
Summary: The joining of the minds... the meeting of the souls. The match beyond what physical planes can hold.All we only ever see are the physical traits bounded by time and race. How do we touch what's more important? How do we reach the hidden stars inside another? aka: This is just me having an existential crisis and wondering why we're not made to be capable of mind-melds





	

Why is " _ **Mind-Melding**_ " just a work of fiction? Why is it not real?

 

The joining of the minds... the meeting of the souls. The match beyond what physical planes can hold.

All we only ever see are the physical traits bounded by time and race. How do we touch what's more important? How do we reach the hidden stars inside another?

 

 **Why do we have to _be_ alone?** _To look up a the sky and be afraid to be lost in the vastness of the galaxies._

 **Why do we have to try so hard for the acceptance of others?** _To look around and be afraid in knowing that one day, they will realize that we are not what they wanted._

 **Why do we have to _feel_ alone?** _To constantly reach out but there is nobody out there to touch your hand._

 

Such feelings. Such connections... why are such bonds only read and not felt in reality? Why are we not equipped with such abilities? We have only to imagine how it would feel like...

 

To not be completely alone...

 **To have someone _hear_ your faintest whispers**... and whispers back soothing words melting insecurities.

 **To have a _hand_ reach out to yours**... with only fleeting touches but with assurances of utter safety.

 **To have someone _glide_ with you through the vastness of the galaxies**... replacing your fears with hopes of discoveries and adventure.

 **To have a _mind_ similar yet entirely different than yours**... apart yet one... diverse yet together.

 **To have someone _see_ you not in the way the world does**... with eyes mapping your hidden stars.

 **To have a _heart_ open to yours**... all shadows of the past, all flares of the present, and all the glowing lights of the future... laid bare and completely honest with yours.

 **To have someone _pick up_ your broken pieces**... and connect each with the puzzle pieces within them, forming perfect pictures of your unspoken dreams.

 **To have a _soul_**... destined to find you, destined to fit with you in perfect harmonious contrast, and destined to stay and never leave.

 

What would it feel like? To _finally_ touch the mind of that person... and be one with that mind and soul.

 

 

Can we pretend that it can happen?

We spend our lives doing what we must. Existing. Surviving.

We live our lives the way we deem necessary for ourselves.

We program ourselves to be happy and content with what we have... and maybe that time will come where we feel that we are okay.

And maybe one day...

On a day our shields break down and we can no longer walk alone...

Or maybe even one day...

On a seemingly ordinary day where everything is just routinely happening...

Maybe that day...

 

We will come across someone... and we will realize that we have been living with **only just half a heart** , with **only just half a soul** , all our lives.

 

And in that moment... in the joining of the minds, in the meeting of the souls, where a match beyond physical planes can be made... we can **truly** be complete.

But why... why is this just a work of fiction, and not reality?

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is a result of me reading Spirk fics non-stop for about 3 weeks now. I'm not really a "romantic" person, I actually enjoy being alone, but the fics got in deep and got me in an existential crisis in the middle of my work shift. Emotional breakdown in the middle of my cubicle for crying out loud while I typed this.
> 
> Maybe I can reuse some of the lines here when I finally get to that stage where I need to write a Spirk fic, who knows. So yeah, I just needed some place to post this, thanks if you actually read it or something. /uncharacteristically hugs you/


End file.
